Mr. Acid
" Mr. Acid was originally thought to be just your run of the mill sadistic serial killer/rapist but now he, is showing more then that with the recent murders. He is Caucasian, in his late twenties to early thirty, a Ted Bundy-type handsome, charismatic, he was most likely abuse by both his parents but has more resentment towards his mother for not doing anything. He smart, but is a psychopath he will used what ever force to get out to continue. " - Cruz Lizárraga's profile on Michael Lockwood aka Mr. Acid Michael Lockwood aka Mr. Acid, is a serial rapist turned serial killer, one-time robber, an arsonist, a necrophiliac "collector type", and abductor. He was dubbed by NCA Agent Cruz Lizárraga by Mr. Acid, as she was the one personal handling the investigation. Background Childhood Teenage Years Becoming a Killer Storyline Appearance Modus Operandi Lockwood targeted Caucasian women who have names in reference to the Old Testament and are single mothers, and are in their early to late twenties. The type of women he abducted who have red or blonde hair, blue eyes, and were a size 18 in clothing. Originally he would murder them in there apartments and leave there bodies for there families to discover, this changed after the death of Noami and David. When he began killing again he would abduct them and tortured them without someone intervening and then bumped them in a low activity area. He keep the women over a five day period raping and torturing the women with acid. With the first two recorded victims he stabbed them to death, cleaned the bodies and then raped them again. He would then would take there reproductive organs and stuffed them in their mouths. Originally he would paint four circles connected with a circle with a cross in it surrounded by three clear circles on the beds of the women's he murdered. When going on his second crime spree he would paints it on the ground. The circles are John Dalton's 1808 sulfuric acid molecule shows a central sulfur atom bonded to three oxygen atoms, or sulfur trioxide, the anhydride of sulfuric acid. Profile The unsub is a white man in his twenties to early thirties, and has ASPD and fits into the subgroup of a Malevolent Antisocial behaviors. He is charismatic, charming, but is shallow, and has no true personality beyond that of a psychopath. He has no sexual desire for children seeing then as innocents, and probably has a career in caring for or teaching children. The unsub is married and possibly has child of his own, and is a caring and overly protective towards his wife and children, wanting to protect them for the horror's of the world such as himself. He is left handed and has resentment towards his parents, but kills mostly all women because of his charm. Originally he was seen as an extreme narcissist who craved control over a situation but according to Cruz it's the opposite is full of self-loathing, and every time he killed a women, he just killing himself or his stepmother for lacking discipline. He either has medical training or has honed that skill over the years. He is also methodically and obsessively clean, it is possible he has OCD in his normal life. The removal of the victims' reproductive organs may indicate that he feels a great deal of self-loathing and wishes that he was never born or had a traumatic life-changing event associated with his birth. He could have hated his own mother, as the strained mother-child relationship is a hallmark for many killers. His victims became surrogates for his rage and a means by which to exact his revenge. Lockwood removes his victims' reproductive organs because he hates the fact that he was even born. Victims Known Victims * Unspecific date and in White Stag ** Unknown - First victim ** [[Thomas Honeycutt|'Thomas Honeycutt']] - Beaten and stabbed to death and set on fire. * Unspecific date and in Manchester ** Abigail Yates - A college student and single mom. Stabbed over 50 times and given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** Eve Tracker - A college student and had a child she gave up for adoption. Stabbed over 30 times and given hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** Hannah McCraig - A store clerk and single mother. Stabbed and strangulated with her underwear, and given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** Judith Alistar - A prostitute and single mother to two boys. Strangled with her underwear, and given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** Noami Mickaelsen - A college student and was several months pregnant. Strangled with her underwear, and removed her fetus and face burned with acid. His last victim before going into hibernation. His final victim in the spree. *** Ursula Mickaelsen - Removed from her mother's womb and then taken to the hospital where she survived. Ursula was then raised by her grandparents Aaron and Danielle. ** David Mickaelsen - Boyfriend to Noami and father to her child, and he walked in on Mr. Acid murdering his girlfriend after coming home early. Beaten and stabbed to death, dragged outside to set on fire. ** 15 other unnamed women - Stangled with there underwear, the given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. * In White Stag and in 2026 ** Ruth Lock - A kindergarten teacher and mom to three. Strangled with rope and then hogged tied, and given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** Sara Eiris - An escort and mom to a baby girl. Strangled with rope and then hogged tied, and given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** Rebecca Lichtenberg - A college student and mom. Strangled with rope and then hogged tied, and given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** Hannah Green - A farmer and mom to five. Strangled with rope and then hogged tied, and given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** [[Delilah Blue Richards|'Delilah Blue Richards']] - A music teacher and girlfriend to Joaquín and mother to his child. Strangled with rope and then hogged tied, and given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** Rachel Sterling - An EMT and mom to three, recently divorced. Strangled with rope and then hogged tied, and given a hysterectomy and face burned with acid. ** Jemima Wendall - A bartender and mom to one. Abducted and attempted to give a hysterectomy. Saved by the NCA agents. Still To Be Proven * At least 101 victims, all killed between the ages 18 to 27 ** Unspecific dates: *** Cruz's List: Off Possible Victims by Mr. Acid Etymology * Michael is from the Hebrew name מִיכָאֵל (Mikha'el) meaning "who is like God?". This is a rhetorical question, implying no person is like God. Michael is one of the archangels in Hebrew tradition and the only one identified as an archangel in the Bible. In the Book of Daniel in the Old Testament he is named as a protector of Israel. In the Book of Revelation in the New Testament he is portrayed as the leader of heaven's armies in the war against Satan, and is thus considered the patron saint of soldiers in Christianity. * Lockwood is from an English place name meaning "enclosed wood". Gallery 423e08258d099dfbcdd21e6e54c2df5d.gif Trivia * Cruz wrote two novels about him and his victims titled The One That Got Away: Victims Story and another one told The One That Got Away: Killer Story. * He is of Ukrainian and English.